Fifty Shades Together
by bexboo22
Summary: This is a continuation of Fifty Shades Freed and will pick up when Ana is still Pregnant. This story is based on EL James work and I would like to express that I do not own any of the character's in my story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I'm too warm, that is all I can think about as I lay in Christians arms waiting for him to wake up. I smile as I remember Christian using his sexpertise on me last night and sating my inner desire for him, my inner goddess is purring as well at the thought of it. I must have kept Christian up till at least 3am, my sex drive has doubled since getting pregnant and I am nearly wanton with my desire for Christian, he isn't complaining but I can tell that my consent demands are draining him at times.

As I look at the alarm clock by our bed I see that it is nearly 8am, I am up early but that is just in anticipation for today as it is the first scan to see Little Blip. I am nervous about what Dr Greene is going to say as after the Jack Hyde incident, she was not very impressed, my inner goddess scowl and reminds me that nobody was very impressed after that incident but I had to save Mia she is family and that is what were there for.

Before I can dwell too much on that I feel Christian peppering kisses along my neck. "Good morning Mrs Grey how are you and little blip?" Christian murmurs against my skin making me shiver. "We are both wonderful and how are you Mr Grey?" I smile at him. "I am yar, Mrs Grey, an incredible woman kept me up half the night screaming in my ear." I scowl at this "I do not scream" I mutter, Christian gives me a panty dropping smile and says "Well Mrs Grey, I'd be very happy to remind you of last night…" My inner goddess smirks at that and starts to pull her best Marilyn Monroe pose. "I'd love to Mr Grey." I began "However, we have a very important appointment this morning and I don't think we will have time." Christian's eyes brighten up at this comment and he smiles "I can't wait to see Little Blip, so Wench you had better get this very delectable derriere out of bed before I lose my self in you." He then proceeds to get up and smack me on the behind.

Christian makes his way to the bathroom and starts the shower, leaving me still in bed. I decide that I do really need to get up now as our appointment is at 10am and we have to have breakfast and get ready in the meantime. I make my way to the bathroom so I can start to get ready and see Christian in the shower, seeing him wet and naked makes my inside clench so I helplessly make my way to join him. "Mr Grey, I do believe you have missed a bit" I say with my best seductive voice and grab his member. "Well Mrs Grey. He says huskily "We can't have that can we?" he then proceeds to touch my sex and grunts his approval "Oh Mrs Grey you so ready." And with that we lose our selves in each other… God I love shower sex.

_Thank you for taking time to read my story! This is my first attempt at a Fifty Shades fan fiction and I hope you enjoy it. I welcome feedback weather it is positive or negative as this will help me know where I can improve my writing and if people are enjoying what I am writing. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hears the second chapter of the story, I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think!_

Chapter 2:

I walk into the kitchen after our sexcapade in the shower and see Mrs Jones busy making Christian his morning coffee and Christian sitting scowling at his blackberry. I strut over to Christian and wrap my arms around his neck then give him a kiss on the cheek and whisper in his ear "Good morning Mr Grey." Christian turns around to face me and gives me a kiss back and says "Good morning Mrs Grey, you look very delectable this morning." Then continues to drag me on to his lap where I can feel his morning erection poking at me from behind. This makes me blush, especially since Mrs Jones can hear our conversation and see us both. I slap Christian on the arm and say "Behave Christian! Good morning Gail." Gail smiles over at me "Good morning Mrs Grey, what can I get you for breakfast?" I pause for a moment to think about it; suddenly I get the urge for chocolate it looks like Little Blip like sweet food. "Can I get pancakes with chocolate chips please Gail?" I can feel Christian shaking and silently chuckling underneath me, so a turn to give him my best glare, "Do you have a problem with my choice of breakfast?" Christian gives me a much too innocent look and says "Who me? Mrs Grey, I have no problem with your breakfast." My subconscious looks tuts at me and frowns of course he finds chocolate chip pancakes a weird breakfast choice! But at least I'm eating, and we both know Mr Control Freak has to ensure that I at least eat something! Oh well he can like it or lump it and with a final frown in Christians direction decide to drop the breakfast debate for now. Just as Mrs Jones gives me a cup of English breakfast tea, Christian releases me and scowls at his blackberry once again.

As me and Christian sit and eat our breakfasts, I decide to see when we need to leave to see Blip. "What time do we need to leave to get to Dr Greene's office?" I enquire whilst eating a piece of my pancake. Christian's eyes brighten at this question, and replies "We need to leave soon if we want to make it on time." This makes me nervous; I hope that Dr Greene won't say anything to me. Christian can tell that I am nervous and he twirls around and gives me a hug, "Baby don't panic everything will be ok, I just hope that you have put on some weight you have had some bad morning sickness."

My mind flashes back to the first time I suffered from morning sickness with Christian around, we were lying in bed after having sex when I start to feel really ill, I dash out of bed and rush to the toilet. As I heave into the porcelain I can hear Christian panicking "Ana Christ are you alright? I'm going to call my mom no wait were going to hospital." Before I can respond Christian is running out of the room shouting for Taylor. As I clean myself up I consider Christians overreaction then think he's not seen me like this before so I probably worried. So with that though I dash off in search of Christian. I find him in the sitting room practically yelling at Taylor "Shit Taylor we need to get Mrs Grey to hospital now! What are you waiting for?" Before Taylor has a chance to respond I decide to intervene. "Christian calm down I'm fine, it's just a spot of morning sickness. I'll be fine in a few hours." Christian looks at me like I was talking another language. "Ana you have just thrown your guts up down the toilet how are you ok? You need to go to hospital, do you have a temperature? Does anywhere else hurt?" He then proceeds to feel my forehead. I notice that Taylor has quietly retreated back into his study. Poor Fifty; he is always so over protective, I'm not sure how I am going to make this better for him. "Christian lots of women get morning sickness, I am honestly fine. Don't worry about it please." Christian sighs "Please baby see somebody to at least put my mind at ease." This makes me sigh, "Christian, I don't need to see anybody honestly! I'm going to have a shower now." I turn to go back to our room and hear Christian on the phone. "Hi Mum its Christian, I need you to see Ana ASAP….. Yes I will be calling Dr Greene after you" I sigh, Fifty will be Fifty.

We only just make it to the Dr's office in the nick of time; the shower sex really put us behind schedule. We enter Dr Greene's room she smiles and welcomes us both in, maybe she won't say anything to me. Just as I've got my hopes up she says "Ah Mrs Grey I hope you haven't been partaking in anymore death defying stunts, you do realise it isn't good for the baby or your husband for that matter. I don't like being woken up at 3 in the morning even if your husband compensates me for my time." Christian frowns at this comment and replies "I pay you enough money to be allowed to call you at any god dam time I like." The tension in the room could be cut with a knife so I decide to intervene before we get kicked out, "Dr Greene I can assure you that won't be happening again, I no doubt gave may people a few grey hairs that night, now can we get on with seeing Blip as I know were both dying to see him."

As Dr Greene begins her examination I am asked to step on some scales, this was one of the parts I was dreading, I know Fifty will want to know what I have gained as he is obsessed with my weight. I close my eyes as I step on the scales and hear Dr Greene say "Well Mrs Grey I am happy, you have gained 4 pounds, since your last visit. You could put on a few more pounds but overall I'm satisfied." I hop of the scales and see Fifty's face he looks impassive hopefully I won't get a lecture about eating more. Dr Greene looks at us both with a clip board in hand. "Right Mrs Grey I have a few questions for you, how has the last few weeks been, I know you have experienced some morning sickness." I reply "I'm feeling much better now Dr Greene, the morning sickness cleared up and I am feeling really good." Dr Greene smiles "That's good to hear, now all I need to do is take your blood pressure, bloods then we can see the baby."

I lie down on the table and Dr Greene asks me to roll up my top so she can apply the cold jelly to my stomach. We both hear the 'wow, wow, wow' sound of Blips heart. I feel Christian grabbing my hand, so I squeeze his hand. We both look at the screen and can see a tiny little baby in my stomach. I can feel my eye welling with tears, "Look Christian, we made that." Christian looks me in the eye and gruffly says "I know, thank you Ana." He then kisses away my tears. Dr Greene coughs and says "I'll just go and get you a few copies of this, how many would you like?" Christian gruffly replies "8 please." Dr Greene then excuses herself, I suspect this is to give us a minute alone, but at this moment I'm past caring. We both look back at the screen and listen to Blips heart beat and savour this precious moment between us.


	3. Chapter 3

In reply to the few reviews I have had so far:

ChristinaLG3: I'm glad you think it's a good start, hopefully you like the next few chapters I have uploaded :)

Christian618: I decided that they would just make the appointment on time as Dr Greene would have probably cancelled which Christian would have been furious about. :)

chrisana143: I'm glad you are giving my story the benefit of the doubt; I am going to try and make it different from the other stories without deviating to far from E L James work. To answer your question, I probably won't have any cheating between Ana and Christian as I don't see either of them doing such a thing. :)

Chapter 3

There is a comfortable silence between me and Christian in the car, filled only by somebody singing about having Moves like Jagger. I am so overwhelmed with love, love for both Christian and out little Blip, I know that Christian was overwhelmed too yet I am unsure whether it was with love or some other emotion. I know that Fifty is scared about the idea of becoming a Father, he still has doubts about his ability to be a good father to our baby, I've tried to ease his mind but I don't seem to be getting through to him. Maybe a session or two with Dr Flynn would help ease his mind? Before I can dwell too long on this thought I notice we have pulled but outside SIP or as it is now called GP. My mind casts back to the day I returned after the Jack Hyde incident.

It is my first day back after the whole Hyde incident, Christian being good to his word made sure I took the entire week. I can't wait to get back to work, even though I have enjoyed spending the week with Christian it has been tedious I've barely been allowed to pick up a tea cup, never mind lift a manuscript I just want to get back some ounce of normality. As we pull up to SIP I notice that instead of the usual green sign saying Seattle Independent Publishing's has been replaced by a fancy grey sign with Grey Publishing's in fancy purple letters. This makes me mad "Christian is there something you have been meaning to tell me?" I ask Christian as politely as I can, I can't believe fifty has changes SIP's name without at least consulting me! "What are you talking about Ana?" Christian asks me sounding very confused, this makes me mad. "Well Christian, last time I was here I worked for Seattle Independent Publishing's not Grey Publishing's." Christian looks puzzled at this comment and replies "You still do baby, unless you don't want to anymore which I would be more than happy about." Fifty can make me so mad sometime, "Christian, you know I still want to work. I'm talking about you changing the name without telling me, you tell me that this is going to be mine one day then the next your making decisions without notifying me!" This makes Christian look even more puzzled and he replies "Ana I want people to know that this is mine, ours! I'm merely rebranding our assets; you knew it was my intention to change its name I don't understand why you are over reacting. I just wanted to do it sooner rather than later to keep you and Little Blip safe." This comment makes me sigh, My Little Lost Boy he tries to find dangers that are not there, I heatedly reply, "Christian I am perfectly safe at work! Especially since you have Sawyer guarding my every move! I don't see how changing the name makes me any safer!" I can see Christians face change from confusion to anger and I can see a tiny bit of vulnerability as well, "I just want to know that you are safe, and by having my name over the door it makes you a tiny bit safer as people know not to mess with me. So if that's what I have to do to keep you and Blip safe then frankly Ana I'm going to do it to." This makes me sigh, Fifty is too over protective at times I know that this argument isn't going to change anything to with a sigh I make to leave the car, "Ok Christian, I still think the sign change is completely unnecessary. Why don't you just get 'Property of Christian Grey' tattooed onto my forehead and have done with it." As I leave the car I can hear him chuckling and he cheekily replies "I may just do that, I love you, laters baby."

Christian brings me back to the present with a kiss on my cheek and mutters against my neck "I hope you still not mad about me changing names." Drat! He must have caught me looking at the sign; I kiss him back and reply "Not anymore baby, I was just remembering our discussion about it." This makes Christian chuckle "Hmmm I remember getting permission to get my name tattooed across your forehead, I may just have to do that one of these days." This makes me giggle in return and I cheekily reply "Only If you get "Property of Anastasia Grey" tattooed across yours." This makes Christian Laugh even louder that even Taylor and Sawyer have to turn around to check everything is ok. When Christian finally manages to compose himself he replies "But of course baby, just tell me when and where! Now wife it's time for you to go to go and read some books whilst I get back to the world of mergers and acquisitions. Please don't over work yourself." I sigh at this, I don't know what fifty thinks I do at work, maybe he thinks I'm training for the Olympics or something, I decide its best not to give him a cheeky comment and decide respond by saying "I won't do baby, we still need to discuss when we are going to tell the family about Blip, we've past the first trimester now so it should be safe." This has been a topic we have both been avoiding until this scan as we were both worried that the Hyde incident could have caused me to miscarry but fortunately that has not been the case. Christian smiles at this choice in topic and enthusiastically says "We can discuss it over emails and tonight baby, now get to work Wench." This makes me chuckle my Fifty ever the control freak. With another kiss I reply "Laters baby." and step out of the car and try to prepare myself for a busy day at GP.

_I would like to thank all of the people who have read my story so far and those who have decided to follow or add the story to your favourites. I hope you all liked the new chapter :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As I enter GP I am greeted by Claire who is manning the reception desk she calls out "Ana, good morning how are you. I hope your appointment went well." That's odd I think to myself how does Claire know I've had an appointment this morning? I decide to let it pass as it could just be a lucky guess and reply "I'm great thanks, and you? I'd better run I'm in late enough as it is don't want Roach on at me." Claire just gives me a patronising look and goes "I'm good thanks I'll see you later." I start to make my way up to my office, I'm glad that I was able to persuade Christian to let me keep my office it feels more homely and comforting than the one he wanted me to have. As I walk into my office I see Hannah putting some manuscripts onto my desk, I smile greet her "Good morning Hannah, how are you? Have I got any messages this morning?" Hannah smiles warmly back at me and replies, "Good morning Ana, I'm good thank you. I have a message from Roach reminding you about the editors meeting at 2pm. There is a message from Mia Grey asking for you to call her back, I also have had a call from Gia Matteo about the colour samples and you have a meeting with Fabia Vadala at half 11 about her new book, but apart from that you are free for the rest of the day but you have a quiet a few manuscripts to read and approve." This makes me relax, "Thanks Hannah, I'll call Mia and Gia back and make a start on these manuscripts, can you let me know when Fabia is here please?" Hannah smiles "Ok Ana, can I get you anything?" I pause to think for a second and then my stomach starts to rumble "Could I have a cup of English breakfast tea and anything that contains chocolate please?" I ask Hannah and with a quick "Sure" Hannah turns and leaves my office. I decide to start up my computer to see if I have any emails and see that there is one from Christian.

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** Missing what's mine

**Date:** 15th November 2011 11:07

**To:** Anastasia Grey

Mrs Grey,

I have only just said goodbye yet I already miss you and Blip. I loved seeing Little Blip this morning and the sonogram has been put into my wallet.

Can't wait to see you later baby.

x

Christian Grey

Lonely CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

This makes me smile; Christian has been really attentive recently making sure that both me and Blip are safe and happy. I'm glad that he is slowly coming round to the idea of having a baby even if the timing isn't exactly perfect. My hand drifts towards my tiny bump, I think to Blip _see daddies coming around to the idea we are both going to love you so much when you arrive. _I decide to email Christian back.

**From: **Anastasia Grey

**Subject:** Missing what's mine too

**Date:** 15th November 2011 11:13

**To:** Christian Grey

Mr Grey,

We miss you too, me and Blip are quiet content at the moment and are waiting for a cup of tea and some chocolate. I'm glad that Blips now got pride of place in your wallet. Talking of Blip we need to think about how were going to tell everyone I still think a family meal is the best option

Can wait to see you either.

ILY, Ana x

Anastasia Grey

Editor, Grey Publishing's

I send Christian the email and start looking over

I suddenly get a ping and notice there is another email from Christian, I see that I only have 3 minutes until my meeting with Fabia. I decide to quickly read Christians email.

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** Blips big announcement

**Date:** 15th November 2011 11:27

**To:** Anastasia Grey

Baby,

Do we have to tell them…. Can't we just wait till Blip pops out or your stomach is a big give away?

x

Christian Grey

Secret Keeper and CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

Fifty, you better be kidding me, I can't imagine everyone's reaction if we tried to keep it a secret for that long Mom and Ray would be upset, Mia will have a strop because we didn't tell her sooner and I defiantly don't want the Katherine Kavanagh inquest as to why we kept it a secret, plus Kate wants to get married in May and that's when Blip is due. Before I have a chance to reply to the email Hannah comes into my office announcing that Fabia has just arrived, I lock my computer and decided to reply to him later.

45 minutes later I head back to my office after my meeting with Fabia and check my phone before getting my lunch, and notice I have 8 missed calls from Christian and 3 messages. I look at my messages and see that Mr Control Freak's palms must be twitching again.

*Ana I was joking please answer your email, you know I want to tell the family. C x*

*Ana answer your phone are you ok, I'm sorry about the message.*

*For god's sake Anastasia answer your phone otherwise I'm coming over there!*

I quickly log back into my computer and find that Christian has sent me 2 more emails whilst I have been in my meeting.

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** Blips big announcement…

**Date:** 15th November 2011 11:38

**To:** Anastasia Grey

Ana, where's my sarcastic reply? You know I am only joking. Why don't we plan a meal for them and we can share our news then?

Let me know baby

C x

Christian Grey

Waiting in anticipation CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

Then 25 minutes later

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** Blips big announcement

**Date:** 15th November 2011 12:03

**To:** Anastasia Grey

WHERE ARE YOU ANA? Why have you not answered any of my phone messages or my emails?

Christian Grey

CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

Oh Fifty I sigh, when are you going to relax and trust me. I decide to phone him before Christian's palm begins to twitch anymore, he picks up after the second ring. "Anastasia." I'm not sure whether this is a good start or not I decide to start of pleasant. "Hi Baby, sorry I didn't reply sooner. I was in a meeting so stow away your twitching palm." I hear Christian sighing on the other end, "I know baby, I ended up calling Sawyer to ensure that you were safe. However my palm is definitely still twitching, you kept me waiting Mrs Grey." This makes me a little mad so I heatedly reply "Baby you knew I was at work, please try to understand that I can't reply to you instantaneously all of the time!" I can hear Christian take a deep breath on the other end, my subconscious nods her approval good she says he needs to learn that were not at his beck and call 24 7. "Ana I know I just got worried when you didn't reply." This make me feel a little better I know how Christian worries, maybe I shouldn't be too hard on him this time. "Christian its ok, just try to be more considerate whilst I am at work maybe if I don't reply after an hour then you can panic hey?" I can hear Fifty chuckling in the background before he says "I've got a better idea how about you wear a tracking device and I will know where you are at all times." This makes me frown knowing Fifty he actually would do that. "I don't think what will be necessary; anyway I already have a tracking system in place by the name of Sawyer. Anyway I better go before my bosses, bosses, boss decides to fire my arse I love you." I can hear Christian chuckling again in the background before saying "I love you too, Laters baby."

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** on the subject of your arse….

** Date:** 15th November 2011 12:32

**To:** Anastasia Grey

As I've said before there are many things I would like to do to that arse and fire it most certainly isn't one of them. Remember my palm is only monetary stowed away, and I can't wait to do something about it tonight.

By the way was that a yes to the tracker?

Laters baby,

C x

Christian Grey

Palm twitching yet laughing CEO who can't wait for tonight Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

My inner goddess starts stretching in anticipation; I definitely can't wait to get home tonight!

_Well here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed. Now about the next chapter I am wondering if you would like a playroom scene or not as I am willing to give writing one a try if people want one. Let me know :)_


End file.
